Animals We've Become/Nowhere Is Safe
Nowhere Is Safe is the third episode of Animals We've Become. Plot Tamera invites us in, and I lead my group inside the house. “Do you want some tea? I can make you some.” she asks “Yes.” AJ and I sit down on the couch and his mother goes to the kitchen. Ethan pulls Sarah to the side, they have a silent conversation in the hall. “M-My mom a m-m-m-m-m-Milf.” AJ says taking a sip from his juice pouch. It had a man surfing on the packaging with the words surfer cooler labeled on it. I look at AJ with a weird stare. “What? Do you even know what that means?” “Y-Y-Yeah! M-M-Mom I-I-I-I L-L-L-love F-F-F-F-Forever!” AJ says with his trademark toothy smile. “Oh… yeah, sure buddy. Whatever you say.” I got eye on Sarah and Ethan out in the hallway, talking about something. Suddenly Sarah takes Ethan’s hand and leads him down the hall and into the bathroom, grinning. Tamera comes back with some teacups, AJ had placed himself in front of the TV watching Ben 10. She hands me a cup and I drink some. “DAMN. This is good, Mrs. Miller.” “I’m glad you like it.” she smiles. “So, do you know about what’s going on?” she asks. “I don’t know… things are crazy. People are eating each other, and we gotta kill to survive. I’d like to say I was prepared for the end, but most aren’t.” “W-W-We had to k-k-kill Jason-n.” AJ mumbled. “He had it coming,” Tamera said, “He’s been bullying you since the first grade.” “M-m-m-mom! You’re not supposed to tell a-a-anyone t-t-t-that!” AJ snapped. “It’s okay AJ.” I said looking down at my feet, “I was harassed by that asshole since second grade.” “R-Really?” “Yeah, every day I’d go to school he’d laugh at me for my velcro shoes.” I revealed. “B-but velcro is b-b-bet-better.” AJ says, “Shoelaces are h-h-hard to tie.” “I hear you, bro. Laces are a bitch.” I respond. “Should we call the police about what happened at your school?” Tamera asks. “There’s no point. All of them are probably dead anyways. We should probably head to the grocery store and pick up some groceries. We’ll need canned meat, canned cheese and canned beans because of how long they can last without refrigeration.” I say. “I-I-I sec-second that.” AJ agrees. “W-w-w-whipped cream t-t-too!” “But what about aunt Amber?” Tamera says, “She’ll be trapped there. We need to go there first and get her out of there.” Ah, Amber Rose. AJ’s aunt, now that’s a milf. I met her once while on a cruise with AJ’s family. She had the most perfect breasts, I think AJ caught me looking at her once, if he did then he didn’t mind. One time she came out of the sea all wet and sopping and I could see her nipples poking through her swimsuit. “I gotta hit the loo.” I say, bouncing off of the sofa, strolling over to the hallway near the bathroom. When I am just outside, I hear “AHHHH YES!! ETHAN!” “What the fuck” I pull the handle. “You guys done in there soon? I gotta crank me hog” I tap my foot impatiently while they still go on. As the noises are so loud, I can’t hear the banging - on the door outside. “Is someone wre-wre-wrestling?” A.J says hearing the sounds of grunting and love making from Ethan and Sarah. Tamera, unknowingly, walks over to the front door while AJ is sucked up to the TV. She opens the door. “No, we’re not interested in your--” suddenly she gets grabbed by a zombie at her ankle, making her unable to escape. I notice, and run over, going to help her free. But suddenly, the window breaks and zombies grab a hold of me, almost pulling me out. “HELP!! HELP!!! AJ, YOU GOTTA HELP US!” I scream. AJ’s standing in the middle of the foyer looking at both Tamara and I. “I-I only have t-t-time to s-s-save one!” AJ screams. “M-m-m-mom or Glenn.” AJ looks like he’s in a deep thought as his glossy eyes peer downwards in concentration. Finally he looks back at us with a plan in motion. AJ stumbles forward towards us and suddenly lifts both his crutches out. “G-g-grab my cr-crutches!” I grab ahold on AJ’s crutches and Tamera does the same. AJ grunts as he tries to pull both of us out of the horde. “G-G-Grrr-HU-HU-HU-HUH! I can’t do-do it!” “You have to choose then!” Tamera says looking deeply into AJ’s eyes. “Your mother who’s raised you despite your physical and mental disabilities or your friend.” AJ looks back her and a few moments later says, “S-s-sorry Mom.” AJ pulls away his crutch from his mother allowing the zombies to drag her out. AJ pulls me from the window and begins to watch his mother being devoured by the rotten corpses of people we once knew. “T-this is t-t-their w-w-world now.” AJ says, “It’s s-s-survival of the fit-fit-fittest.” “AJ… you--” before I could say anything, the zombies broke in. “SHIT! Gotta go!” I grab AJ and carry him on my shoulders, seeing Sarah and Ethan coming out, all finished. They look in shock at the horde storming in. “LET’S GO!” we all run out the back door, jumping the garden fence and out on the street. “We gotta put as much distance as possible between us and this place.” I say. Just as I say so, we hear a screech from braking tires. A blue van stops in front of us, blocking our way. A man steps out, he is black and has some facial hair. “Hey, y’all. Name’s T-Dog. You look like you need some help? A ride maybe?” “We need to go to the bank! Quick, the dead are coming ya’ll! We gotta save someone!” I yell. “This is God's plan. He'll take care of us. Always will. He's gonna help me lead you out of here.” To be continued... Deaths *Tamera Miller Category:Animals We've Become Category:RazorWolfz Category:Pigpen077